


And It All Comes Crashing Down

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Series: Fake Relationships Are Valid Too [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, No More Pretending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: When you can't ignore your gay anymore the pretending comes to an end. (Fake relationships may be valid, but real ones are even better.)





	And It All Comes Crashing Down

Trini P.O.V.

“Hey, Kim are you alright with us having stir fry for dinner?” I ask as I walk into our apartment. I look up and see Kim at the couch watching tv and folding laundry. Laundry that I know is mine since I left it in the dryer before I left for the store. Her wet hair is up in a bun and she’s in sweat pants and a tee shirt after her post work shower. She looks so perfect, even if she is watching reality tv. 

“Oh yes please. Stir fry sounds so good right now. Thanks Trini!” I smile at her before I walk into the kitchen. As I set everything down on the counter I steal a glance at Kim. Secretly watch as she helps me with a chore I hate while I make dinner. It feels so domestic and right I have to repeatedly remind myself that this is just us as best friends. Her family isn’t here and we aren’t on vacation anymore. There’s no one around for us to pretend for. We are just best friends and roommates, nothing more. No matter how much I miss sleeping next to her, just feeling the warmth of her in my arms when I wake up. Or being allowed to touch her whenever I felt like it. Hold her hand, wrap an arm around her, kiss her hand. I miss the privileges of being in a relationship with her, no matter how fake it was. But I know that isn’t something she wants. When Kim wants something she goes after it, and she has made no sort of signs that she’s interested in me at all. 

I sigh and turn back to the kitchen. Getting all of the vegetables cleaned and chopped and the pan ready for everything to cook. I put all of the ingredients and start to stir it together. Trying to focus on the task at hand, mainly not distracting myself by looking at Kim and accidentally cutting my finger off. Kim walks in when I’m getting ready to plate the food for us. She starts to get us drinks and takes them back out to the couch where we watch Netflix while we eat. I shake my head to clear my thoughts of how nice it would be to do this like we always do, but also kiss her every now and then.

“Hey what do you want to watch? I don’t really care and you did my laundry so I’m going to let you pick.” She smiles at me and I feel like I made a mistake. I have no idea what she is about to make me watch.

“Yay! Thanks T. I heard about this show Legacies so we are going to start that now.” I nod at her and then hand her the plate in my hand. We sit there for the next 40 or so minutes watching the show and eating, commenting about our days every now and then. After the first episode I get up to take our plates to the sink. When I walk back I just take a moment to look at Kim and really see her. All the little strands of hair that didn’t last in the bun hanging down and framing her face. The shirt has a little hole at the hem, being one of my favorite old shirts. Pink fuzzy socks with thick sweats even though it’s warm out. She looks over at me, mouth open in a smile after having said something that I didn’t hear. She scrunches her nose up and looks at me closely, wondering why I’m just standing here in the doorway staring at her. Fuck this. Maybe this does make me a little creepy like the story she made for our first kiss but I don’t care anymore. I can’t keep going on with life pretending that I’m not in love with my best friend. Pretending that I don’t want to do everything possible with her, experience the rest of life by her side. As more than just her best friend or roommate. I can’t handle it anymore.

I walk over to her and gently push her down so her back is up against the arm of the couch. I cup her face with my hands and lean in. I’ve never been this bold but loving Kim in silence for so long has made me want to take this chance. I don’t give myself time to think about what this could do to our friendship. I just do what I’ve wanted to do for longer than I had even realized. I kiss her. She kisses back. Her arms come up and wrap around my back, holding me in place where I am. I had no intentions of moving away before but now I can’t. There is a fire burning throughout my body. I feel electrified, like all my sense have been dialed up to the max. She sighs into my mouth and I try to pull her closer to me. Feeling her lips move against mine like a dream come true. Soft but passionnant, I take what I’ve wanted for so long, and give just as much. Slowly I pull back, biting her bottom lip slightly. Her eyes flicker open softly. I smile down at her and she grins back.

“Well I’m glad that we did that. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long but I wasn’t sure how you felt. And usually I would’ve just gone for it forget everything else but I didn’t want to ruin what we had. But god Trini I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t hold this in any longer, especially after the best kiss of my life. I love you so much Trini.” I lean down and give her a quick peck.

“You have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say that. I can’t get you out of my mind, I constantly think about how perfect you are for me. I am so in love with you I literally couldn’t keep it in any longer, even if I had wanted to.” She looks at me, flushed cheeks, eyes sparkling, and a beaming smile on her beautiful lips.

“I know that we need to talk a lot more than that but god I want nothing more then to kiss you for the rest of the night. We can talk tomorrow, we’ve spent too much time not kissing already.” I laugh but can’t agree more with her words. I lean back down and recapture her lips. Talking can so wait for later, I have everything I could ever want right before me now.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I feel like that is a really short ending but I didn't know what else to put. I had an eh day so I thought finishing up this little mini series would be a good way to make it end on a hopefully positive note. I feel like I'm awful at writing kiss scenes so please ignore that. Follow me on Tumblr if you want, you can let me know what you think of what I wrote there too, (my name is the same there also). Please let me know what you think, I hope this wasn't too bad of an ending. Thank you for reading!


End file.
